


Typical

by dreampiercing



Series: Typical [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreampiercing/pseuds/dreampiercing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott is pretty well known around his high school; not just because he's the head cheerleader,but also because his sweetness can give a dentist a cavity and he's as cute as a button. But, there's been a cute boy crossing his mind lately and he's been having trouble focusing. What will his friend, Sasha Blouse, and her boyfriend, Connie Springer, do to help him get with his dream boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

I know it completely cliche how we ended up together. But, I promise you; our relationship is not like a "Disney Original Movie" kind of romance. Well, not entirely, at least.

It was the first day of our Sophomore year and the cheer squad was on the Welcoming Committee for the Freshman class. I was head cheerleader; before you say anything, boys can be good cheerleaders, too. The only thing is, I couldn't focus on cheering because I kept getting distracted by the thought of my crush. He had an under cut, beautiful amber eyes, and he's about an inch shorter than me. He was the star of the football team. It's a pity how I couldn't remember his name... I know it started with like a 'j' or something. It'll come to me later, hopefully. 

Anyway, I'm the only boy on the cheer squad and I didn't join because I'm gay. That just so happened to be a coincidence. I joined the squad because everyone said being a cheerleader would suit me and boy were they right. I love cheer and I especially love all the girls on the squad; Sasha Blouse, Krista Lenz, Mikasa Ackerman, and Ymir.

Sasha is my co-head cheerleader. She originally wanted to be the head cheerleader, but she and all the other girls agreed that I would best fit being head of the squad. I tried to decline their offer and convince them to pick Sasha to lead, but she insisted she cast as the co-head cheerleader. 

Krista is the sweetest on the squad. She also takes my side when her girlfriend teases me about my crush on my mystery boy. She's also usually the one to stop all of the disputes between Mikasa and Annie. They have a lot of disputes and its not necessarily good to have a cheerleader to be kicked out of school for a violent act.

Mikasa is one of the quietest girls on the squad and I'm pretty sure only joined the squad to get Eren Yaeger's attention. Though, I'm pretty sure his boyfriend, Armin Arlert, has already done that.

Lastly, there's Ymir. She's the loudest one on our squad and she isn't exactly the sweetest Georgia peach out there, but she also isn't the sourest lemon on the tree. She can also be a very good friend despite her teasing.

All the girls are great, but every group of friends can have their down sides. Their's was their dislike for my mystery boy. They probably have a good reasoning though, like how I can't even remember the guy's name. It's a shame; I've fallen head-over-heels for I guy, who for the time being, remains nameless. Also, I know absolutely nothing about him. The most I know is he's on the football team, has the most handsome face, and a nice ass.

"Marco!" I heard Sasha yell at me through her megaphone. Thank god she snapped me out of my trance before I started to drool over my mystery boy's cute butt. 

"What'd you say, Sash'?" I asked, blinking a couple of times to get my thoughts straight.

"The girl's and I were making plans to have a sleep over at Krista's tonight to celebrate the first day. Your gonna come, right?" she asked leaning towards, clasping her hands together, and batting her eyelashes, trying to look cute and innocent.

"When do I ever miss a sleep over?" I replied.

"Thanks, Marco. You're the best!" she swung her arms around me, into a hug. Before I could return it, she let go of me and announced, "guys! Marco's coming to the sleep over!" With that they all cheered, except for Mikasa. But I could tell she was happy I would be attending the legendary cheerleader sleep over.

Then the first bell rang signaling everyone to go to class. Or as call it, the signal to go sit in a room were you'll justt think about your crush tall through the lectures.


	2. Legendary Sleep Over

The school day had finally finished and I was sitting in my drive way on my phone. Then it hit me, I probably had to bring something for the sleep over. I immediately exited out of my social media mode and went to my messages to text Sasha.

To: Sasha  
4:12 p.m.  
Hey, do i need to bring anything to Krista's?

From: Sasha  
4:14 p.m.  
Just ur cute freckled face! ;)

I smiled at my phone. That was really sweet of her.

From: Sasha  
4:15 p.m.  
And some Mtn. Dew

Of course.

~~~~

I rung the door bell to Krista's house and waited for one of the girls to answer. On the other side of the door I heard the sound of 'Chew on my Bubblegum' by Rasheeda playing. What a coincidence that they would be playing my favorite song right when I get to the door. After the ring finished its chime, I heard wait faintly sounded like Sasha yell "PIZZA!" She'll be disappointed or happy, maybe both. I heard I rush of foot steps coming from towards the door--yep probably Sasha. It swung open revealing an excited Sasha standing in front of a slightly frazzled Krista. 

"Aw, you're not a pizza," Sasha frowned, earning her a nudge in the ribs from Krista.

"Yeah, sorry, Sash'. Not a pizza, but I do have the Mountain Dew," I smiled, holding up one of the two packages of Mountain Dew I purchased.

She beamed and before I could let myself in, Sasha practically ripped my arm off taking the package out of my hand. I chuckled and walked in, Krista shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, freckles!" Ymir smiled cheerfully at me as Mikasa gave me a silent wave.

"Ymir, can you really call someone freckles when you also have freckles?" Krista questioned her girlfriend.

"Everyone calls him freckles! Plus the nickname 'freckles' wouldn't suit me," she shrugged. She had a fair point but did everyone really me freckles? Did my mystery boy call me freckles? The thought of him calling me freckles made my face burn. As usual I ended up slipping into one of my trances.

"Marco," Krista said softly as she tapped my shoulder. I shook my head to snap out of my little field of wonder and looked down at were she stood. "You can put the sodas in the kitchen, if you'd like," she said sweetly. 

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I smiled, lightly chuckling, I started walking to the kitchen. "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

Before Krista could respond, Ymir cut in. "By what? Or should I say who?" 

"You should say who..." I frowned, setting the Mountain Dew on the counter. 

"Ha! I knew it! You were think about dream-boy-Kirstein!" she sneered, throwing her head back into the couch cushions.

"Kirstein? ... Kirstein..." I thought aloud. Was that his name? 

"Did you seriously forget the guy's name, again?" Sasha exaggerated after finishing her first Mountain dew.

"Cut me some slack! I only met the guy last year--"

"More like stalked,"Ymir corrected.

"Shut up and tell me his name!" I huffed.

"It's Jean," Mikasa said just loud enough to be heard. Mikasa never really liked Jean because of their very first encounter. She really had a thing for Eren, and since Eren and Jean are blood enemies, Mikasa didn't want anything to do with Jean. "Honestly, Marco, I don't understand why you like that guy. He's just a troublemaker."

"Lover boy just fell head-over-heels for the first pretty face she saw," Ymir answered.

"Guys don't pick on him," Krista chirped. "Jean doesn't cause trouble anyway, unless he's around Eren..." she trailed off, glancing up at Mikasa. She looked about ready to kill someone. "A-and Ymir, you basically head-over-heels in love with me, too. Besides, Jean isn't a bad person and I think you and Jean will make a cute couple, Marco," Krista smiled, turning to me.

"True, but if the relationship does take a wrong turn our freckled cutie will end up hurt," Ymir pointed out. Thanks Ymir.

"I don't want our little baby to get hurt!" Sasha whined.

"Come on guys, do you really think I would get all sad over some boy? That's silly!"

"Okay, but when dream-boy-Kirstein isn't all he's cut out to be," Ymir warned.

"Yeah, whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot longer than the last so I hope you had fun trying to finish this one as fast as the first. Also, very sorry about that incredibly open ending. Finally, Marco found out who his mystery boy is! Alrighty, this took a lot longer than the last one. Anyway, the next Chapter is a POV switch, it will be written in Sasha's POV. Hope you enjoyed, despite how bad I am at writing!


	3. The Meddling Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha convinces her boyfriend, Connie, into helping her with some relationship meddling. But will their interfering ruin the relationship Marco dreams of having. [Sasha's POV]

I know I shouldn't be meddling in one of my best friend's relationships, but considering the rate they're going at they'll never get any where. Besides, my boyfriend is the best friend of my best friend's giant crush and he could help me find somethings out. I have to help the freckled cutie, right? Besides I can't mess this up, I never mess up my meddling. Except for that last time. But, that relationship just wasn't meant to be!

Anyway, I was scoping out for my boyfriend, Connie, he was probably hanging out with his horse-face of a best friend right now. And what do you know? They were hanging out together, probably talking about foot ball or something.

"Connie!" I called, waving him over.

He left the side of Jean to come see what I needed. "What's up, Sasha?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just need your help with something."

"What kind of something?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, you know, the usual relationship meddling."

"Again? Didn't you learn your lesson from the last--"

"Don't talk about last time, Con," I cut him off. "So will you help me or not?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Who are we getting together this time?"

"Freckled Jesus and Horse-face," I said, confidently.

"Jean and Marco?!" he practically screamed.

I pulled us to the side of a fairly empty hallway and slapped his arm. "Keep your voice down, baldy! Do you wanna get us found out?"

"How are you gonna make this work? You know how stubborn Jean is."

"And that's why we call him a horse," I said. "And with a little 'training and discipline' you'll end up with a less stubborn horse."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up this will work."

"Okay, but if you--"

"We!" I corrected.

"If we fuck this up the two of them are gonna hate our guts," I chuckled.

"That's why we won't..." I paused realizing what he said. "Wait, Jean's got a thing for Marco, too?"

"Yeah isn't it obvious?"

"I guess... Anyway tell Jean about our meddling, okay? Since it'll be easier that they know now rather than later."

"'Kay see you in a bit," he said, pecked my cheek, and headed his separate way.

~~~~

"R-really?" Marco stuttered, a bright red blush creeping behind his freckles. "How'd you you find out Jean likes me?"

"Connie told me," I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich. Or maybe it was the extra sandwich that Krista packed for me.

"You got Connie into your meddling game too?!"

"Yeah it wasn't--"

"I can't believe this!" he cut me off burying his face in his hands. "What if your meddling doesn't work out? What if Connie was just kidding when he said Jean liked me? What if--"

"Marco, honey. Shut up and breathe," Ymir said as she rubbed his back. "Maybe Sasha won't mess up like last time."

"Last time wasn't my fault!" I whined, crossing my arms. "And I promise you, Con' and I are gonna work our match-making magic. In no time you and Jean will be skipping class to make out in the back seat of your car."

He looked up from his hands, his blush was noticeably darker. "Please don't ruin this for me Sasha."

"I won't. Come on, who's your best meddling co-head cheerleader?"

"Sasha, you're my only meddling co-head cheerleader," he smiled.

"Just say it."

"... You are."

"Yeah I am. I guarantee you and Jean will be together in little to no time at all."

"Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me just say, Sasha's POV is really fun okay. Next chapter will be Marco's POV.


	4. If this backfires...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a little on edge about Sasha's meddling,will she make this another last time?

The remaining of my day went by in a blur. I tried my darnedest to focus on my classes but as usual my mind drifted off to some where else. But instead of this some where else being a cute butt it was Sasha's meddling. If only I could think off that incredibly adorable butt. I wish Sasha hadn't told me about her meddling. Before I could dwell on her meddling any longer the last bell rang. In a blink of an eye, I was out of the door and on the hunt for Sasha. She was probably outside of Connie's locker trying to suck his face off. Lo and behold, there she was with Connie, like usual. 

"Sorry, Con', I gotta borrow your girlfriend," I winked at him as I pried his girlfriend away.

"O-only Sasha's allowed to call me that!" he stuttered. You could hear the blush in his voice.

"Whatever, Con'!" I teased, exaggerating his nickname. I'm pretty sure I heard him grumble.

"So what's up freckled Jesus?" she asked me. God, I hated that nickname.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it totally suits you! You have freckles and you're Jesus-like," she shrugged as if it were obvious.

"I am not Jesus-like, Sash'."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, why'd you pull me away from a very important matter?"

"Right..." I trailed thinking about what it was I asked her about, until it hit me. "What do you know?"

"About what?" she asked back, taking a roll of bread out of her bag. 

"About Jean!" I whispered.

"Oh, right, horse-face... Well, nothing. Besides, it's only been a day. Meddling doesn't take a hop skip and a jump, you'll have to wait a little bit longer."

"Okay," I frowned, a little disappointed she didn't have anything.

"But I did find out he has a thing for freckles."

Okay now my face was on fire. I looked up at her with wide chocolate orbs and a ridiculous blush.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're drunk!" she giggled.

"But that's all you know... right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sorry," she shrugged, taking a bite of her roll. "Y'know, Marco," she began before taking another bite of her roll. "You shouldn't worry so much... You just gotta... Believe in the... best meddler... you know, me."

"Alright, but when ever you find out something, let me know."

"Oh look who's on the side of meddling now," she teased.

"Oh hush and don't mess this up."

"I won't, I--"

"I mean it, Sasha; if you mess this up, I swear..."

"Marco, I won't," she assured me. "Besides, my meddling always works."

"But what about--"

"We don't talk about last time, freckles."

"Okay, but don't make this a last time."

"I won't! Gosh!"

With that, she left me with my worries about dream-boy-Kirstein.


	5. Are you for real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie tells Jean about his and Sasha's meddling. Jean's reaction might be a little over the top. [Jean's POV]

Connie was late to fifth. He walked his way over to me in the back of the class after being dismissed by the teacher.

"What the fuck were you caught up doing, bro?" I asked him. "Did Sasha really need another make-out session?"

"Fuck you, Jean," he growled.

We sat in silence, trying to pay attention to our Geometry teacher. But thank god he decided to spark up a conversation between us.

"So you know Marco, right?" he asked.

I can't fucking believe him.

"You did not just ask me that," I chuckled. "Of course I know Marco. Who the fuck doesn't know Marco?"

"Dude, that was kind of a rhetorical question."

"Do you know what a rhetorical question is?"

"Dude, shut up."

"Yeah, okay. What about Marco?" I asked. I partially zoned out , knowing his answer would be the usual dumb bullshit he told me.

"Well, turns out freckles has gotta a thing for you, too."

Okay, I was not expecting that.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. This had to be total shit. He had to be fucking with me.

"You're shitting me, aren't you? Connie, I swear to god, if you are I'll punch you in the throat."

"I'm not, it's totally legit."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Really? Are you five?" he said as he mocked me with his face.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"Well if you really don't believe me, go ahead and ask Sasha. She's the one who told me."

Oh fuck. Not Sasha. Not meddling girl.

Sasha was a fellow cheerleader; Marco's co-head cheerleader. But that's not why she was so well known around school. She was known for her meddling. Don't get me wrong when she first started she was incredible, but her last meddle didn't work out so well. Everyone was under the conspiracy that Sasha had lost her touch, of course she didn't you could tell that the couple wasn't meant to be. But if that's what happens with me and freckles...

Shit.

"Don't fuck this up, Connie," I warned him as I took a wad of his shirt in my fist. "You know I'll mess your scrawny ass up if you do."

"I won't! Jeez, calm down, man. You know Sasha's good at what she does."

"What about--"

"Don't talk about last time," he said blatantly.

"Okay, don't make this a last time."

"I won--" before he could finish, the bell rung.

"Find some stuff out for me and we'll talk later," I told him before I made my way to the door.

~~~~

The school day had finally finished and I was out of my last class and on my way to find Connie. There he was at his usual him-and-Sasha-make-out spot, except Sasha wasn't there this time. 

"What, no Sasha today?" I teased.

"You have the best fucking timing! Marco was just here stealing my girlfriend away," he huffed, unusually frazzled.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for me to try and be cool around Marco? I'd make a fucking fool of myself."

"True," he shrugged.

"So, what'd you find out?"

"About what?" he raised an eyebrow and leaned against his locker.

"You fucking idiot, about Marco!"

"Oh shit, I knew I forgot something!"

"Connie, are you for real?!"

"Sorry, man," he shrugged.

"You little shit."

"Dude, calm down. Besides, what could I find out? I don't know Marco that well and I haven't talked to Sasha all day."

I shrugged. "Fair point. But you owe me tomorrow."

"What? You asshole."

"Don't let me down, Con'," I winked at him and turned to leave.

"Only Sasha's allowed to call me that!" he yelled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about all the swears. And about the hooks...


	6. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a hot mess and needs to get fixed up for dream-boy-Kirschtein. [Marco's POV]

Only a week had passed since Sasha's meddling and it had gotten no where. So, I was a wreck through out the week. The best part is that it was the weekend now. More time to dwell, but it in my own homemade solitary confinement. 

I was just about to begin the task at hand before Sasha shot me a text.

From: Sasha  
11:45 A.M.  
Hey freckles! Meet Connie and me at the McDonald's by the school @12

Of course she would tell me fifteen minutes prior to the event.

To: Sasha  
11:46 A.M.  
I can't believe you would tell me at the last minute, Sasha! Don't be mad if I'm late

I tossed my phone into the confines of my bed covers before getting up to prepare for my day out. I was kind of glad Sasha asked me to meet her, at least I could try to get away from my worries and think about anything but Jean.

~~~~

I spoke too soon.

"Since we had to tell Jean about our meddling as well he's been asking about you way more than usual," Connie told me.

"It's been getting on our nerves, but we did convince him to..."

I zoned out.

I didn't try to but my mind floated to another place like it usually does.

'Jean had been talking about me?' I thought. My face began to heat up and I thought about what Sasha used to tell me. I had a silly school girl crush, and by the looks of it so did Jean.

~~~~

The rest of Connie and Sasha's explaining went by in a blur. All I could make out from what they were saying was something about Mondays and a cute outfit.

"Marco!" Sasha yelled.

"... Yeah?" I asked shaking my head a little.

"We're going to the mall in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, wait why?"

"Seriously? Did you listen to our explanation at all?"

"No..." I said weakly.

"We're going to the mall to get you new clothes so you'll be extra cute when Jean asks you out on Monday," she stated.

"He's going to ask me out?!"

"You didn't listen at all. I thought you would at least catch that part..."

"I told you he was probably thinking about Jean's ass," Connie murmured.

"I-I was not!" I stuttered.

"Guys come on we gotta get to the mall before it closes," Sasha pouted.

~~~~

The three of us had finished our little shopping spree and I was home. But at least I didn't have to worry about Sasha's meddling anymore. All I had now was the matter involving a cute boy with an undercut and a day I would always remember.

Monday.

I didn't get sleep at all that night. I'm a hot mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you noticed but I really like incorporating the chapter's title in the story.


	7. Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a wreck and can't do much about it, or the freckles behind it. [Jean's POV]

I was a wreck. Mentally wise, at least. 

Today is Sunday and I had planned to ask out freckles tomorrow. Unless I chickened out.

I laid down curled up in my bed sheets, about think about my day ahead before I got a message from Eren fucking Yaeger. Which was strange because we were sworn enemies and I have no clue why he would even ask for my number.

From: Unknown number  
8:56 A.M.  
Yo, horse face. You're not doing anything, right?

After receiving the message I added Eren to my contacts. Was I happy about it? No. Would I delete it later? Hell fucking yes.

To: Fuck-ass  
8:58 A.M.  
What the fuck's it to you?

From: Fuck-ass  
8:59 A.M.  
Are you doing anything or not?

I huffed as I typed out my reply.

To: Fuck-ass  
9:00 A.M.  
Lucky you, I'm free

From: Fuck-ass

9:02 A.m.  
Good, i guess. Get your dumb ass up and meet me and Armin at his house.

I groaned and slammed my head into my pillow.

From: Fuck-ass  
9:02 A.M.  
Right now, horse-face

To: Fuck-ass  
9:03 A.M.  
Stfu, mom

~~~~

I pulled up in front of Armin's house to find a mildly pissed Eren with his arms folded over his chest and he had on a dressy-ish shirt. Next to him was Armin, he wore a slightly over sized, pastel blue sweater and skinny jeans. Maybe they were going out later? I shrugged the thought off and got out of my car.

"'Bout time you get here, horse face," Eren spat, earning a nudge from Armin.

"Don't mind him, Jean," Armin smiled.

"Why'd you guys call me here anyway?" I asked, glaring at Eren.

"We're gonna how to pick up Marco," Eren said simply. "Besides, you know as well as I do you'd fuck up asking him out so bad. I mean, remember when you tried to ask out Mikasa? That was a hell of a mess."

Damn, he definitely got shittier.

"I did not fuck up, Yaeger... and I won't fuck up this time either," I grimaced.

"We know, Jean," Armin piped in before the two of us ended up bleeding all over his lawn. "But I... we, wanted to help you out; you've never asked out a boy before and it's a lot different from asking out a girl.'

"... So... you're going to take me on a... sort of... date?" 

Armin shrugged. "I guess you could look at it like that," he smiled cheerfully.

"But don't expect a goodnight kiss, dream-boy-Kirstein."

"Dude what the fuck?"

"What? That's what Marco calls you," Eren shrugged. My cheeks were on fire by this point and Armin lightly chuckled. Damn you, Yaeger.

~~~~

That was definitely the most interesting date I've ever been on. We went to some pretty fancy looking restaurant and on the way the there Armin demanded we listen to... what was it? Florence and the Machine? Something like that. I didn't expect to like her music, but that was probably just because of the name.

When we got to the restaurant it was more like me and Armin were on the date and Eren was an awkward third wheel. He was also a giant asshole through out it. Also, for such a nice restaurant, the food was shit.

Afterwords, I dropped the half-lovely couple off at Armin's house and head home to dread over tomorrow. Fantastic.

~~~~

It was probably around 12:30 A.M. now. I laid on my back staring at my bland ceiling. I puffed out a cloud of air and frowned.

Today was the day. Today I would be asking out Marco Bott.

The Marco Bott. One of the most perfect people on the planet, with his perfect eyes, perfectly soft face, freckles, his fucking chest... he probably had some seriously rippling abs. And shit his ass.

Stop it, Jean. This is no time to pop a boner. Especially not at fucking twelve in the morning.

I rolled over onto my side with a groan. This boy would be the death of me. 

About an hour later I had, sadly, thought about another thing to worry about. 

Sleep.

Not only the fact that I would be sluggish in the morning, but what if I ended up having (another) wet dream about freckles? I don't need to get a boner in the middle of the hallway just from the sight of the guy. I mean, how can you ask someone out while your boner was trying to introduce it's self? You can't.

I decided to fuck it all and try and get some sleep, praying to whatever god was listening to not grant me with naked, sweaty, erotically adorable freckles. Fuck.

~~~~

It was the next morning and I woke up with nothing other than... a mother fucking boner. What a great start to the day.

~~~~

I was standing outside my locker with Connie and Sasha on either side of me.

"So, it's the big day! How ya feelin' big guy?" Sasha asked, slapping a hand to my back. 

"Nervous as fuck. I had another one of... those last night," I murmured.

"Dude that's fucking gross," Connie gaged. "You better not get a boner."

"I don't necessarily plan on it, Con."

Then, I guess Sasha saw Marco walk over to his locker and she quietly squealed. 

"There he is, Jean! Now go over there!" She jumped.

"Wait! I-I'm not ready! How about I do this tomorrow?" I tried to reason.

"No way, dude. You have to do it today," Connie said walking around behind me. Sasha nodded and followed suit.

Then I was shoved into my hopefully future boyfriend.


	8. Some Sort of Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a little on edge about his dream boy actually asking him out. Does everything go smoothly? Well... Not at first. [Marco's POV]

Most people when being asked out by they crush would want to be swept up off their feet. Some might be happy with just being swooned in the slightest. But for me, if he got flustered and could be barely speak is the best thing in the world. That's exactly what Jean did.

Alright, lets rewind to a little earlier into the day.

I was standing in front of my locker, putting a few of my things away like I usually do. Then someone bumped into me from behind.

It was Jean.

"S-sorry," he said sheepishly, avoiding my gaze.

"It's alright," I smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us and he kept looking behind him at Sasha and Connie. Then he finally spoke up.

"So... uh, Marco..." he began.

"Yes, Jean?" I encouraged.

"... I was just wondering... if you'd, maybe..." he reached over his shoulder and scratched the nape of his neck. "... want to go out sometime?" I smiled. He looked so afraid, like he would be rejected. Which he wouldn't, who could reject him? Besides Mikasa.

"Yes!" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck as I softly kissed his cheek.

After a couple of seconds he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek back. I smiled against his shoulder as I felt my face heat up a bit. 

I pull my face away from his shoulder. Good god he was beautiful. His whole face was red and he was actually looking me in the eyes. His beautiful, perfect eyes. I could be lost in the forever... which was just about to happen. I moved my hands to cup his face and I felt myself leaning forward.

No, Marco, stop it.

I couldn't, not in time at least.

My lips were on his. Once I realized what I was doing, I tried to pull away before he pulled me closer.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

The two of us, for what it seemed, forgot about time and space itself. We stood in the middle of the hallway, making out as if we were the only ones who existed.

About a minute and a half passed before we pulled away from each other. Everyone was staring, literally everyone.

"Hey go back to making out!" Connie called from behind Jean.

Everyone laughed, including me. But Connie earned a low growl and a glare from Jean. 

Before the laughter could cease, the first period bell rang. Jean groaned and turned back to me. He pressed his forehead against mine and looked up into my eyes.

"Can I have your number?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, boyfriend," I chuckled. I reached in my pocket for my phone and handed it to him. He handed me his so I could put my number in. 

"See ya later, freckles," he said, sweetly kissing my cheek.

"Bye, Romeo," I smiled.

~~~~

I was completely dazed.

My fantasy had become reality. I, Marco Bott, had a cute boyfriend with a cute butt.

"Marco!" Sasha nudged my arm trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked still thinking about my cute butt.

"Thinking about Jean?" she laughed.

"Yeah..." my smile only grew wider.

"Told you guys he was thinking about him!"

"Sasha, we all agreed with you," Ymir pointed out.

"True, but I said it first!"

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. I didn't care about their betting, I was just glad I was finally with my kind of Romeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first chapter of Typical is up and I am ready for angry anons to tell me how shitty my writing is. But, if you aren't going to be one of those anons I at least hope you enjoyed this fic a little bit. I'll probably put up chapter two in about a week or so after I revise it. I also apologize in advance because this fic will have so many POV switches between mainly Marco and Jean. Okay, I'm done talking. So long.


End file.
